


need

by Arzani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, Lots of kissing, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Touch Deprivation, Voyeurism, blowjob, so much fucking seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzani/pseuds/Arzani
Summary: Honestly Thomas shouldn’t be surprised. If anything, the noises that filtered through the door revealed everything. They were outright filthy. But he had been distracted by the contract in his hand, completely engrossed by the juristic language. It had made him forget everything around him, the noises and the ban to enter the library for two days…If he had known James and John used the two days to fuck their brains out of each other he had outright ignored the ban. Yet…





	need

Honestly Thomas shouldn’t be surprised. If anything, the noises that filtered through the door revealed everything. They were outright filthy. But he had been distracted by the contract in his hand, completely engrossed by the juristic language. It had made him forget everything around him, the noises and the ban to enter the library for two days…

If he had known James and John used the two days to fuck their brains out of each other he had outright ignored the ban. Yet…

The papers in his hand slipped down to the floor as he took the scenery in front of him in. Wood and tools lay everywhere. His desk stood in the middle of the library, covered with what seemed foil and on top of it, John lay spread out, half naked. His jeans pooled around his ankles, his legs spread as far as he managed, his stomach laying flat on the top of the desk. Behind him James fumbled with his belt one-handed, because the other hand was occupied by pumping John’s cock. James’ shirt was open, hair tousled, face flushed.

A moan ripped from Thomas’ throat and he gulped the sudden flush of arousal down. Meanwhile the noise had been enough to distract both John and James who gave up their doings to turn. Now that they faced him, Thomas could see John was as equally flushed and disheveled as James. His smirk was downright torture.

“Hello there,” John said and pushed his hip forward, eager to get James moving again. Another pang of arousal filled Thomas’ stomach and slowly seeped down to his crotch. James only grunted.

“You’re not allowed in here.”

Of course his husband managed to be disgruntled even when fucking their shared lover. Of course it had to turn Thomas on. He was helpless.

“I just…” He gulped, tried to find his voice again. His hands lifted uselessly, trying to indicate he was about to go. Yet, he stayed where he was. "I'm going to walk away and pretend I didn't see anything.”

His legs refused to move, though, despite his words. Meanwhile John had managed to get James pump him, again. They were lazy strokes, up and down John’s shaft plainly visible to torture Thomas. His eyes were glued to the picture and he couldn’t help himself hardening. They were so beautiful together, half-naked, erect, bodies flush as if they were glued from hip to chest.

When James flicked his thump over John’s slit and made him moan shamelessly, Thomas whimpered. He felt too hot, the clothes he wore rubbed in the wrong places and he felt the urge to rip them off. Yet he still stood in the doorway, unable to move.

“James, James… oh.” John tried to form a sentence, but all that came out of his mouth were sighs. He rocked his hips in rhythm with James’ pumps, who still looked at Thomas. His green eyes danced mischievously in the light, pinning him to the place, while his hands worked on John. The man bit back a groan, his hands placed on the desk, to give him leverage. “Fuck James, fuck, stop torturing your husband and let him join.”

“Not in here,” James voiced again, tone steady but deep and husky. Thomas felt himself tenting his jeans, while his limbs became weak.

“Bedroom then,” John answered breathlessly, bucking his hips once, twice and then shoved James away. James let him, hand letting go of John’s cock. Before he did anything else, though, he licked the precome from his fingers like it was the tastiest thing he’d ever had. The sight made Thomas’ knees go slack and he wanted desperately to suck those fingers himself. Without his conscience he stepped into the room but was halted by the piercing look he got out of green eyes.

“Stay right there,” James ordered, and Thomas froze. James’ tone sent shudders down his spine. With a few steps James was in front of him, hand on his chest to push. With a noise that Thomas didn’t know where it came from he followed the push. Behind James John had simply stepped out of his trousers and briefs and followed them, grinning. His cock swung freely between his legs, hard and leaking and ready to be sucked. Fuck, Thomas wanted to suck it so badly.

The door to the library was closed, James manhandled Thomas down the hallway and towards the bedroom and a moment later he lay with his back on the mattress. He watched as James stripped until he was fully naked. He was hard, his cock a perfect shade of red and it made Thomas heart beat faster. Why was he still fully clothed when his lovers were not? John had entered the bedroom as well, his shirt hanging around his torso, but he stripped it off in one fluid movement.

When two tick thighs straddled him Thomas’ focus was back on James, who looked down on him. His hands hand found Thomas’ shirt and tugged at it, shoving it up and up, as far as it went with Thomas laying down.

“Who had allowed you to come into the library?” James asked – no almost growled and a full body shudder made its way from Thomas’ hairs down to his toes. God, he loved when James was demanding like this.

“I forgot,” he breathed, voice forgotten how to speak. James thrusted his hips down against Thomas’ clothed erection. A breathless moan bubbled up his throat.

“Up,” James demanded, and Thomas followed the order immediately, lifted his upper body as good as he managed to let James slip his shirt over his head. Instead of removing it fully though, James twisted it around Thomas’ wrists and laced it through the bed rest. A knot secured that Thomas couldn’t move his arms. John followed the encounter from the side, stroking himself with shallow thrusts. It was hard to decide where to look.

When James palmed his hard cock through his jeans, though, Thomas was reminded who was in charge here. He arched his back, trying to get more friction but James removed his hand immediately.

“Please, James,” he begged, at this point unable to think straight. He wanted… something. James smirked.

“Begging won’t help you. You promised not to come in.”

Thomas moaned, knowing fully well that his pleasure remained in James’ perfect and very capable hands. He had fucked up. Whatever was coming, he was unable to direct any of it. Not that Thomas really wanted to. James and John knew well enough how to give him whatever he wanted and more without needing to ask him. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t try.

“I’m sorry. I’m… oh god James, I’m sorry. Please.”

“Jesus Christ,” James groaned, but there was a moan somewhere in it, too. His eyes were so green and blown wide, looking down at him. “John can you make him shut up?”

At the words Thomas’ head flew to the side, just in time to see John lick his lips. He had stopped stroking himself in order to shuffle forward. Thomas could see John’s perfect cock bounce at the movement, could see John’s strong abs shift and his mouth fell open. He wanted. Oh, how he wanted and Thomas knew he would receive.

“My pleasure,” John even said, before his hand slid in Thomas’ hair to guide him. His other directed his cock, and Thomas’ tongue darted out. He moaned at the first taste of John, whimpered when John pulled him back, away from the treasure before him. “What do you say?”

“Please. Please let me have your perfect cock in my mouth. Please, John, let me suck you.”

“Better.” And finally, finally he could wrap his lips around John’s cock, suck him in and taste. Tears sprung in his eyes at the sudden loss of breath, but Thomas relaxed his jaw, opened it wide and John took it as the offer it was. He slid down just a tad deeper and Thomas moaned around the flesh that filled his mouth and throat. He breathed in deeply through his nose, smelled John’s scent, salt and sweat and something musky. It was perfect, and perfect was the way John slid in and out and in and out. As best as Thomas could, without leverage, he wrapped his tongue around John’s cock, let his teeth gaze the underside of it, encouraged him to go faster, harder. John’s moans where his reward.

Occupied by sucking John and letting him fuck his mouth, it took a while for Thomas to realize that hands worked at his trousers. But when he did, he lifted his hips to let James remove his jeans. A moan vibrated against John’s cock when his own sprung free. It made John’s thrusts stutter, he groaned, before he resumed his rhythm. Somewhere down his body, James chuckled.

For a moment James shifted his weight, rustled in the bedside drawer, then he was back on Thomas’ thighs, straddling him. His hand found Thomas’ cock, pumped and the touch shot lightning strikes through his body. Digging his heels into the mattress Thomas tried to buck his hips but was unable to move due to James’ weight. Another chuckle left James’ mouth, he pumped Thomas’ cock again and then he was gone.

“John, come here,” he ordered and immediately John moved away. His cock slipped out of Thomas’ mouth and he outright whimpered at the loss of the warm flesh filling him. Biting his lips, Thomas refrained from begging again. They were red, swollen and ached to kiss, or suck or lick. Anything other than this emptiness.

Instead he watched James sink his hand into John’s tousled locks, press him close and kiss him languidly. Their mouths brushed together, tongues playing, all vividly in front of Thomas. He saw everything, and his own cock twitched at the sight. Oh, how he wanted. He needed to taste them as well, but he wasn’t allowed. Neither John nor James had kissed him yet. He wanted to kiss them so badly. When they let go, John panted into James mouth, a dazed expression on his face.

“Do you want to fill him or be filled by him?” James asked John with a grin, talking about the way they would fuck Thomas as if he wasn’t there. He tried to stand up, his arms jerking but his shirt held him in place. The rattle made both John and James look at him. With an almost earnest expression, wouldn’t he look utterly ruined with his tousled hair and swollen lips, John regarded Thomas. From his head down to his crotch, cock lying on his stomach hard and leaking. The way he lay his finger at his lips was a downright tease.

“I think I want to ride him,” John answered after thorough consideration and James groaned. His teeth nipped at John’s ears, licked and Thomas felt himself being washed away by the sight. His hips bucked, but there was just no friction. James chuckled.

“Good choice. Come here.”

He positively growled the last words and John went pliantly under James’ hands, who directed him until he was sure Thomas saw everything. Then he coated his fingers with lube, his trophy from earlier, to prepare John. Every thrust was precise, opening John with ease who didn’t hold back. He moaned and sighed under James’ fingers, writhed and sought friction. And James gave him everything, thrusted his long fingers deeply inside John until the man whimpered with need. Thomas was sure he died, watching but unable to touch. He needed something. Anything. Yet, James took his sweet time.

“You want him, darling?” he whispered into John’s ear, three fingers buried deep in his ass. John groaned, eyes glassy, mouth open. He panted, turned and kissed James deeply. Sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. James went with it, kissed back as good as John gave, fingers thrusting relentlessly. Thomas keened. His cock twitching. “Please, please, please.”

He knew begging didn’t help, but he felt like he was burning from the inside out just by looking at his two lovers. John drew away, blue eyes looking from James to Thomas, seizing on his cock, smirking.

“I think I’m ready to take him, yes.”

Thomas groaned when James directed John over his hips, lined his cock up. The first contact made Thomas’ hip buck, but James held him down. When John finally, _finally_ sunk down on him, Thomas let out a string of filthy curses. John was so tight around him, tight and hot and perfect.

“John, _John_!”

His vision went out for a second. It had felt like a millennial to come to this point and now all Thomas could focus on was his cock surrounded by John’s heat. He panted, his fingers fisted into the fabric of his shirt. John’s hands found his thighs, dug into his skin and then he moved. He lifted himself and lowered himself again. Slowly. Slowly to adjust, but with every thrust he became surer, went faster and harder until he found a fluid rhythm. Thomas’ lids fluttered closed, he moaned with every thrust and when he was sure John felt nothing but pleasure he began to match his thrusts.

Their moans and sighs intermingled. Thomas tried to keep his eyes open but the pleasure surging through him was too much. Everything was a blur and after a moment he simply gave up. He thrusted, felt and enjoyed. Hands touched his chest, his nipples, twisted and turned them. The heat around his cock was too much. John clenched, positively bounced on his cock and before Thomas realized what was happening he screamed.

He came in ropes, hips stuttering, pushing up and up and up, filling John to the brim. All the while John took him through his orgasm, never stopped riding him until Thomas limbs went slack. His eyes opened slowly, taking in how John moved on top of him sinuously. The pressure was too much, and he whimpered.

Next to John moving on top of him, James kneeled, stroking himself. With Thomas’ whine however he directed John off of him. Thomas’ cock slipped free and come slid down John’s thighs. He looked utterly filthy, yet he was still fully hard and without preamble James turned him. His thumps pushed John’s ass cheeks apart, more come seeped out and Thomas gulped. Moaning, John begged, hips thrusting the cold air. All Thomas could do was watch how James slid first one thump inside John, as to test the give, and then filled him with his cock.

John moaned, the noise echoing from the walls. Surely everyone of their neighbors knew what they were doing by now. But Thomas didn’t care. He watched enthralled how James filled John to the brim, one hand in his hair tugging and the other sneaking around John’s torso to his cock. John’s back arched, a perfect angle and then James started to move. With hard and fast thrust he plunged into John’s ass, fucked him deep and perfect. Thomas was unable to look away, biting his lips and breathing flatly. James was almost ferocious, and John perfectly pliant under him. He would be sore tomorrow, unable to sit and yet all John did was to beg for more and for faster and harder. If John hadn’t fucked him so thoroughly Thomas would have gotten hard again by the sight alone.

A small eternity later, John whined and a second later he came. He painted Thomas’ legs and crotch white, keening, sucking in air through gritted teeth. James fucked him through his orgasm, never seizing his seep until he buried deep into John’s ass and came himself. Thomas could see it in his eyes, how they looked at nothing at all before they became soft. Time froze, then both James and John slacked down. They kissed, and they were beautiful in their kiss.

It ended too fast for Thomas’ taste, their kiss. But John scrambled up to him and when his hands found his face, he went willingly. The kiss was sweet, languid, unhurried. Thomas sighed against John’s mouth, reveling in the sweet confession of love.

The knot around his hands was loosened, and John gave him free for James to kiss him. Finally kiss him. John rubbed his wrists, made the blood flow back into it and then used the shirt to clean himself and Thomas. Thomas didn’t give it much mind, just looked at James who smiled at him.

“You remember now to not come into the library, do you?” he asked, and Thomas chuckled.

“If this is my punishment, I’m not so sure yet.”

Behind his back he felt John slant himself against his body, embracing him from behind and nuzzling his neck. He was the tallest of them three and still he ended up being embraced by the smallest of their trio. How utterly ridiculous and wonderful.

“Don’t you dare,” John murmured, exhausted and almost half asleep. “Your birthday’s in two days. You can wait.” He yawned, and Thomas knew the realm of dreams had almost gripped his lover’s mind. James fitted himself at Thomas’ front, hands brushing his side, pulling up the blanket and covering all three of them. Somewhere behind his back, Thomas knew James hand laced his fingers with John’s. They rested on his hips.

“Don’t spoil him, he’s so eager to surprise you,” James murmured against Thomas’ lips. It made him sigh warmly. It had taken a while for John to open up. But he was content now with their relationship. All of them were.

“I promise,” Thomas smiled, pressed a peck against James’ mouth and left sleep grip him, too.

All he heard before he drifted of was James’ chuckle.

Two days later he was gifted with a swing in the middle of the library, all cushioned and perfect, for him to read on. Yet, Thomas doubted it would stay with reading, only.


End file.
